Talk:Uzumaki Naruto/@comment-26127261-20150220001932/@comment-24143052-20150304230233
I think amoung anyone in the series killer bee knows a lot more about the tailed beast than anyone else (excluding the sages). killer bee was there when naruto controlled fox and fought by him he was also there when naruto used bijuu modes full power. and he has the 8 tails who knows kurama more than anyone. thus it doesn't matter how strong naruto becomes as long he uses the nine tails chakra killer bee knows its potential and limits thus when killer bee is worried it might kill naruto means it mostly likely will (wether its because of the barrier or oxygen breaking is debatable yet requires further comfirmation) Bee doesn't know his Six Paths Sage Mode form, he never saw it in that form, neither does the Hachibi, and despite Hachibi knows well Kurama, he doesn't know Kurama had Sage of SIx Paths chakra, as Naruto can share his chakra with Kurama, pretty sure Naruto would tank or at least survive the attack, as he survived a mountain level attack while his chakra was being sucked. I did not see that barrier stop naruto and the others the shinobi from returning to the moon on sais bird so this point is mute ''' No is not, Naruto and the others can return from the moon as they enter to the moon because there is a portal that allows them go to the moon without the need to travel toward the moon. Watch the movie. '''cutting the moon doesn't give you the moon potency to bust it as cutting requires less power than busting. there is no proof of higher gravity if the gravity was any higher it would crash on the earth by itself. the composition of the earth is not the source of earths gravity but the amount of land mass. (more mass = more gravity = more durability) the gravity of the moon is less than the earth and has to stay that way for it to orbit the planet any higher or lower and it will move out of orbit. I also recall there being a city inside meaning it even has less mass than the regular moon meaning less durability.(of course the size of the city is indefinate but proves less landmass) Learn about potency, when I say about potency, is for example, DBZ characters can't destroy planets with their punches, but they can hurt characters with planet durability or more, also I explained that if someone exceeds Moon's GBE, that character is moon level, besides, Zoro splitted recently a mountain size Pica, and he is still accepted as mountain level+. Kishimoto should know the moon has lighter gravity than the Earth, then the characters would get affected by a lighter gravity, but they could walk fine in the moon, as they can breathe in the moon, so there is something that gives the moon artificial Earth like gravity and air, Kishimoto should explain that. That's only a portion of the moon where there is a city, so what with that? Toneri would split a normal moon as well, probably with a little more effort, but still.